Una noche de lluvia
by Louu
Summary: Ella llora esperando por su regreso pese a que un año ha pasado. Vaan x Penelo, todo lo que se puede decir


Una noche de lluvia

La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre el pavimento y la oscuridad de la noche envolvía Rabanastre dándole un ambiente de tristeza y penumbras. Los ciudadanos corrían a refugiarse a sus hogares, todos a excepción de una joven acurrucada junto a la fuente en el centro del pueblo. Sus lágrimas inundaban su rostro y mezcladas con las gotas mojaban su regazo. Sentía a la gente correr a su alrededor, pero se ignoraban mutuamente. Los últimos acontecimientos los habían echo sufrir tanto que hacían caso omiso a todo lo que no tuviera que ver consigo mismos. "Aún así, no creo que nadie logre entenderme" pensaba desolada la joven mientras las lágrimas seguían recorriendo su rostro.

Obligada a quedarse oculta y a salvo mientras veía como la gente que amaba caía en la batalla. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había aceptado hacer lo que _él _le había pedido? Si lo hubiera acompañado tal vez, sólo tal vez, hubieran logrado volver juntos. O hubieran perecido juntos, no le hubiera importado, nada era peor que la soledad que le tocaba vivir.

"No hemos logrado recuperar su cuerpo" era lo que le habían dicho, palabras que habían alimentado en ella esperanzas durante exactamente un año. "Aún puede estar con vida, debo esperarlo" se convencía a si misma cuando la duda llenaba su corazón. Pero el tiempo había pasado, un doloroso año sola y sin noticias de _él_. Ya nada le permitía creer que volvería y sólo le restaba recordar. Su sonrisa antes de partir, su promesa de regresar para decirle _algo_. Ella sabía lo que ese _algo_ significaba, era lo mismo que ella había intentado confesarle en ese último tiempo. Sus sentimientos, pero no aquellos infantiles de fraternidad que los habían acompañado durante su infancia, sino algo más complejo y profundo que sólo se había admitido a sí misma luego de la primera batalla contra el Imperio.

El Imperio. La joven lo maldijo en susurros, para luego pasar a la princesa y sus decisiones inútiles que los habían llevado a esa segunda guerra. Maldijo a la guerra en sí misma y a todos los que participaban de ella. Se maldijo a sí misma y a esa angustia que la invadía. Deseaba no sentir nada más, olvidar todo y poder seguir viviendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Pero era imposible, _él_ estaba muerto y aunque sabía que debía superarlo, algo en su interior la obligaba a seguir esperándolo.

Lentamente se puso de pie, aún la lluvia y las lágrimas mojando suavemente su cuerpo, y comenzó a caminar para entrar en calor. Su caminata inconsciente la llevó al castillo de Rabanastre y su mente comenzó a vagar. Recordó la fiesta tras la restitución al trono de la princesa. La alegría había inundado la ciudad real durante varios días. En ese entonces también lloraba, pero esas eran lágrimas de felicidad, de fe en que un futuro mejor llegaría para ellos. Recordó también aquella sonrisa que siempre calmaba su alma, aquellos brazos fuertes que la habían abrazado para reconfortarla, y su corazón se detuvo. ¿Por qué no podía olvidarse de _él_?

Pero también llegó a su mente el momento en que la guerra dio comienzo. El discurso de la princesa Ashelia donde declaraba que darían batalla al Imperio para recuperar lo que les pertenecía. Su vano viaje al castillo para convencerla de lo contrario y posterior su visita a Archades en búsqueda de respuestas sensatas. "Ashelia ha sucumbido ante el poder. Piensa reinstaurar también tierras que nunca le han pertenecido y lo único que puedo hacer es contrarrestar sus ataques. No puedo permitirme perder el trono o los problemas serán mayores" había sido la insatisfactoria respuesta de Larsa.

La joven siguió su trayecto por la solitaria ciudad y se dirigió al aeropuerto. La imagen de los guerreros embarcando a la guerra se apoderó de su mente. Sin importar la edad, la princesa había enviado al frente de batalla a todos aquellos que pudieran empuñar algún arma. En un estado de ensueño vio como los pobladores de Rabanastre se despedían de aquellos que amaban y entraban a las naves que los conducían a una muerte casi segura. Y lo vio a _él_ también, tal como si todo aquel año de espera no hubiera pasado. Su armadura reflejaba la luz del ocaso y una de sus conocidas sonrisas surcaba su rostro para darle confianza. Ella sintió como la rodeaba con sus brazos cálidamente y le susurraba al oído "Volveré. Hay algo que debo decirte". La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza y rogó que el momento no se desvaneciera, que _él_ estuviera allí de nuevo, pero en un instante la lluvia y el frío de la noche la invadieron nuevamente.

Aún sin abrir los ojos se apoyó contra la pared y se dejó caer al húmedo suelo. Sus lágrimas brotaron como dos manantiales y le impedían respirar con facilidad. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí llorando. Sentía como alegres ciudadanos seguían circulando a su alrededor, inmunes al dolor que ella sentía, y los maldijo por su felicidad. Sentía como naves arribaban y despegaban en el aeropuerto, y un nudo se le formó en el corazón. ¿Por qué seguía esperando que _él_ volviera?

La tormenta había cesado y los primeros rayos del sol aparecían por el este cuando paró de llorar. Había estado fuera y bajo la lluvia durante toda la noche, y su cuerpo estaba entumecido. Con cuidado intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no le respondían y cayó al suelo nuevamente. Sintió como alguien se acercaba a ella, pero pretendió ignorarlo mientras intentaba darse calor.

"Creo que necesitas ayuda" dijo una voz a su lado. La joven levantó la vista lentamente y se frotó los ojos con fuerza. ¿Era otro truco de su mente o realmente _él_ estaba allí? Temerosa de que desapareciera, tomó la mano que le tendía y se puso de pie. Con delicadeza posó sus manos alrededor de su rostro y lo miró profundamente. Se sentía tan real.

Suavemente la joven se acercó más a _él_, dejando unos pocos centímetros entre ellos. Sus rostros habían quedado peligrosamente cerca y un leve rubor coloraba sus mejillas. Luego de unos incómodos pero breves segundos, el espacio entre sus labios fue reemplazado por un delicado y dulce beso. Imaginario o no, su corazón había demostrado finalmente lo que sentía.

Se separaron levemente y él la estrechó tiernamente contra su pecho, al tiempo que ella se acurrucaba para sentir su calor. "He vuelto Penelo" susurró él a su oído y ella sonrió. Era real, no había duda. "Lo sé Vaan. Lo sé" dijo suavemente y cerró los ojos, embargada de una felicidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

NA: este es el primer fanfiction qe escribo asi qe si pueden dejar comentarios les agradeceria mucho =)

espero qe les guste!


End file.
